A Kiss or A Miss?
by creativewritinginc
Summary: Zuko's uncle is injured, and there's only one Waterbender who can help him. But what else will she heal? Drabble, most likely oneshot.


"I'm not your enemy anymore." But Katara never lowered her hands. This was her enemy, the man (boy! she reminded herself firmly) who tried to capture her best friend and sell him to the Fire Lord. The price? Zuko's honor and throne. And Aang's freedom and innocence.

"Why should I believe you?" she shouted at him, mentally bracing herself to attack any way she could.

"Because," he replied, collapsing at her feet. "I need you to heal my uncle."

One week later, it seemed like Zuko and his uncle had been with them forever. Sokka never really liked the idea of them joining their little group, but Katara had never expected him to. The first day, once Iroh was safe, Katara pulled Zuko over to a stream.

"That scar makes you too noticeable, I have to heal it if we don't want to get caught by your sister. Otherwise, you'll have to leave." At her words, Zuko began to struggle.

"No! It is a mark of my dishonor!" Katara stopped in the midst of waterbending, and the ball of liquid splashed at her feet.

"Wasn't it a training accident or something?" she asked.

"No! Why should a stupid little peasant care?" he answered in reply.

"Because if you don't let me heal it, the Fire Nation will catch us all! Now either tell me the story and let me heal it, or just let me heal it!"

"Are you ordering me around, peasant?"

"Y-yes! I am!"

"Zuko! Are you giving the nice girl who healed me a hard time?" Iroh asked, walking up and stepping in between them as if to stop a non-existant (so far) fight.

"Uncle, she wants to heal my scar!" Zuko whined. His uncle pulled him away from the Waterbender, and no matter how hard she strained, she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"You can heal it," Zuko told her gruffly when he returned, with a smiling Iroh behind. Katara didn't wait for him to change his mind. She pulled water from the stream and formed the familiar healing glove. She let her hand rest on Zuko's scar, and nothing happened..

"Guess Agni doesn't want you healing it," Zuko sneered. She couldn't understand what happened, unless the disfiguring scar was too old. Katara needed a drink of the clear blue water in the stream to help her think, but when she leaned over the trickling brook, Master Paku's gift slipped out from under her robes. The Waterbender fingered it, wondering if he was what Tui and La meant for her to use it on.

Suddenly decided, she pulled out the cork and bent the water around her hand. Once more, she had the glowing healing glove, and shared it with Zuko's scar. The disfigurement disappeared as Katara stared into his eyes. She watched as the face of her enemy transformed into a handsome teenage boy.

Zuko rushed over rushed over to the stream, staring at a reflection he hadn't seen in two years, of a happy, proud, and honorable prince.

"Y-you healed my scar! You really healed it!" He stood up from the stream, and Katara couldn't help but stare at his handsome, unmarred face.

_Lean in, kiss him, _a little voice said in her mind, and on instinct, she listened to it.

A little blast of air, and she was leaning against his chest instead of his face, and they both tumbled into the water.

"That's for calling me a peasant." Still, she reached out for his hand to help him up. A burst of fire shot up her arm as his hand entangled hers, and unbeknownst to both of them, a lasting connection was forged.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me. I know there are people out there who don't want Katara healing his scar, and I don't know if I want her to or not. I'm just saying it would be a very tender moment between the two, don't you think? **

Explanation time, then.  
-The little blast of air thing, in case you don't get it, is Aang getting jealous so that Katara falls against Zuko instead of kissing him.  
-The burst of fire up Katara's arm was not Zuko burning her. It was that tingly feeling you get when somebody you like touches you. Alrighty then, now that that's done-enjoy! And REVIEW. I 3 REVIEWERS LONGTIME. /abuse of caps lock>


End file.
